Only One Night
by SunnydaleGirl
Summary: Sequel to This Moment in Time. Complete.


**Summary:** Sequel to "This Moment in Time". It's the morning after, how have things changed?

**Disclaimer:** Hmm, nope I still own nothing.

**Rating:** G – more fluff!

**Author's Note:** The song, "I Want You to Need Me" is by Celine Dion.

Willow groaned, stretching her stiff limbs and yawning. Rolling onto her back she picked up her watch, wincing as the sun reflected in the glass. 8:30 a.m. Dropping the watch back onto her nightstand the redhead took a deep breath, pushing herself out of bed. Pulling open the curtains she pushed open her balcony doors, enjoying the feel of warm air against her skin. Slowly she turned, facing the bed, and sighed. She could still smell him on the sheets – leather and tobacco. She could still feel him on her skin, taste him on her lips, see him in her mind.

Willow never heard him leave during the night but was glad he hadn't decided to stay. Staying would have implied commitment, emotion and their night together was nothing but comfort. He had been lonely, she had been hurt. It was nothing more. It couldn't be. But even as her thoughts came Willow couldn't help but wonder.

They didn't speak, there was no need for words. He had seen her pain, understood it, sympathized with her. He had come to her, to comfort her and heal her. She had let him, encouraged him, wanted him. Shaking her head Willow pushed away such ponderings. It was one night – only one night. Willow still loved Oz. But Oz was gone and he was never coming back. Despite herself Willow smiled. Oz had never touched her the way Spike had; never made her feel the way Spike did.

"No," she spoke allowed. "I love Oz not Spike."

But did she?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Spike paced inside his crypt. Fists clenching and unclenching at his sides; bare feet landing soundlessly atop the stone floor. He glanced at his clock. 8:45 a.m. Growling he threw himself down on the bed, running his hand through his hair. The blonde hadn't slept all night. After slipping out of Willow's room he had wandered through the streets until dawn. For a moment he considered going back to the redhead's bed but thought better of it. Staying would have meant something and their night together was no-strings-attached. Willow loved Oz and Spike, well he sure as hell didn't love the redheaded chit.

          Her scent still lingered on him: sweet lavender and strawberry. Closing his eyes Spike could still she the look of peace and pleasure on her face, hear the whispered noises she made each time his hands touched her, taste her kiss. Groaning he tried to shake those thoughts away. It had been one night – nothing more. She didn't want anything more and neither did he. But…

          "No," he said allowed. "I don't, I can't love, red."

          But did he?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Behind him the door opened, a path of sunlight outlining the floor for a moment. Gently the door clicked shut and Spike turned to see who it was. If he had a heartbeat it would had stopped then. Standing, a dumb expression on his face, Spike starred at the woman before him. Dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt Willow stood with clasped hands, nervously chewing her bottom lip.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_"I want to be the face you see_

_when you close your eyes. I_

_want to be the touch you need_

_every single night. I want to be _

_your fantasy and be your_

_reality and everything between._

_"I want you to need me like_

_the air you breathe. I want_

_you to feel me in everything._

_I want you to see me in your_

_every dream. The way I taste_

_you, feel you, breathe you,_

_need you. I want you to_

_need me like I need you."_

          She had to come, had to see if what she felt was real or merely a lingering dream. Standing there, looking at him, feeling him look at her, she knew it was real and felt the fear rise in her. Trembling she bit her bottom lip and turned away. It was wrong. What she felt was wrong and it couldn't be true. Willow didn't want to need him, or crave him or hurt without him. But she did.

          Lifting her head, tears staining her cheeks, she faced him. It was only meant to be one night but stepping closer to him she knew she could never let him go. It scared her how quickly Oz was forgotten, how easily she pushed him aside – but it wasn't so odd. Oz had broken _her_ heart; burned _her_ trust; walked out on _her_. Oz wasn't there to dry her tears and take away her pain. Spike was.

          "Spike, I…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_"I want to be the eyes that_

_look deep into your soul. I_

_want to be the world to you._

_I just want it all. I want to_

_be your deepest kiss, the _

_answer to your every wish._

_I'm all you ever need._

_"I want you to need me like_

_the air you breathe. I want_

_you to feel me in everything._

_I want you to see me in your_

_every dream. The way I taste_

_you, feel you, breathe you,_

_need you. I want you to_

_need me like I need you."_

          Why? Why was she there, looking at him with those eyes and tempting him with that look. She was nervous and torn, and he saw it despite her effort to hide it. Was it because she regretted their night together or felt guilty about it or angry? Spike stepped closer and smelled the tears she wiped away wanting nothing more them to dry her cheeks. But it was wrong. What he was feeling was wrong. Spike didn't want to need her, or crave her or ache without her. But he did.

          A single thought raced through his mind as she stepped closer: it was only meant to be one night. Drawing an unneeded breath Spike was surprised at how quickly that small redhead had wormed her way under his skin. Spike had never _needed_ anyone in his life – not even Drusilla. Watching her Spike saw the emotions swim across Willow's face. Fear, hesitation, confusion, anger, acceptance and finally determination. No one was there to take her away, to tell her it was wrong to be with him and Spike wasn't strong enough to push her away. He was selfish and greedy and not willing to let her go. No one was there. Just Willow.

          "Willow, I…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_"Cause I need you more then _

_you could know and I need you_

_to never let me go. And I need to _

_be deep inside your heart. I just_

_want to be everywhere you are._

_"I want you to need me like_

_the air you breathe. I want_

_you to feel me in everything._

_I want you to see me in your_

_every dream. The way I taste_

_you, feel you, breathe you,_

_need you. I want you to_

_need me like I need you."_

          "…I love you."

          Stillness. Silence. It was said; it was meant; it was felt. Stepping towards him Willow smiled. Taking her in his arms Spike felt his undead heart swell. Holding to each other their mouths met in kiss of completion, of rightness. They had found each other, found love – and it was only meant to be one night.


End file.
